The Former Life
by EmmieElliott
Summary: Eveline Krane is someone from Thomas' past. She returns to Small Heath for an emergency but no one knows if she will stay. Follow her relationships with the Shelby's and her own.
1. Chapter 1

**I am writing this as I wanted to create a different character in Tommy's life. Someone from his past that may bring out the old Tommy.**

I could smell the fumes radiating from the factories in Small Heath the minute we entered Birmingham. The smell pushed memories to the forefront of my mind. I could picture running along the streets while the factories burned day and night. A smile graced my face as I exited the car and grabbed ahold of my luggage.

My feet knew the way. That had been a fact I noticed immediately. I didn't need to think about which turn to make or how farther I would need to walk. My muscles remembered. With all the space to think I could feel my mind take in the surroundings that I had been without for years. Nothing had changed except the people. I turned onto the street that I had lived for twenty years. A place that I never imagined revisiting again.

"Eve!" My heart perked at the familiar sound of my sister. She stood in the middle of the doorway with a smile on her face and my baby nephew in her arms.

"Tally!" I replied in the same tone as she opened her free arm to wrap around me. "She is going to be so happy to see you!"

"How has she been feeling?" I question as I step over the threshold with her following me. The entrance way had not changed since my departure. A cross still hung on the wall next to the door and small cabinet and knick knacks decorated the room.

"She is sleepy. The medicine the doctor put her on makes her drowsy. It does help alleviate the pain though so she endures." I nod at her in understanding while slowly unpinning my hat from my hair.

"At least she isn't in pain." I smile at her as I place my bag on first step of the stairwell. "Now let me see my beautiful nephew."

"Of course." She gives me a kind smile and places the newborn into my arms. His dark blue eyes were a bit hazy from sleep but I could tell that he would inherit his father's brown eyes instead of our dark blue. "He looks just like William."

"I know. I would never guess that he had been mine if I hadn't of given to birth to him and felt all the pain." I gave her a smile before falling back into the initial game of staring at the baby. "But William is happy to have Junior to show off. He keeps bragging that he got a boy on the first try."

"How is William doing? Are there still strikes happening at the factory?" I ask as she lead me into the kitchen.

"Yes, his superiors are starting to get the discuss laying everyone off but he is trying to stop that from happening. Doesn't help that Freddie Thorne is stirring the pot." I scoffed for a moment remembering the days of listening as the boys spoke of a revolution to create an equal world.

"He always knew how to charm a shoe off a beggar. He is a dangerous one to have preaching." I state before watching as Tally prepared both of us a cup of tea.

"Forget Freddie, I want to hear everything. How did your employer take you leaving?" She asked as she started the stove. "Did they understand?"

"They took it well enough. Gave me an extra week of pay and let me know that if I ever move back that there would be space for me to work with them again. I am just happy to be here with her. I never thought she would agree to let me return. Especially now that everyone has made it home." I state before listening for any noise emulating from the floor above.

"She is excited that you are home. I caught her cleaning this morning. She kept stating that the house had to be perfect for your return." Tally explained as she pulled her dark brown hair off her shoulder. "Hand him over. I need to feed him before he cries the house down."

"I wish she wouldn't have faffed about it. She would of had a right old fit at the state of my room. I could never keep the floor clear no matter how hard I tried." I couldn't help but match her smile as we fell into a comfortable conversation.

Tally and I had never really gotten along in our childhood. She being older gave me nothing but shit through it. Our brothers did nothing but encourage her to be absolutely cruel to each of us. It didn't help that we looked similar. The matching hair and eyes allowed us to always be sandwich together. We had never been friend but always sisters, yet now our relationships had changed. She had married and I moved away. It gave us time to grow on our own without being sandwiched together.

She had continued to tell me everything about Small Heath in our weekly letter exchange but lately we had been cut off from each other. She had given birth to William Jr. and I had been busy training my replacement. Today would be a catch up day.

Hours passed before the church ring told us that the work day would soon be done. Tally had to head home to prepare dinner for William and I needed to settle in. I could feel the sickness before I even gone half way up the stairs. I left my bag in my old bedroom and moved over towards my mother's. I could hear a light snore and knew for a moment she is at peace. Opening the door, I could see the gray skin and thin body laying under the blanket.

I walked over towards the side of the bed and let myself take a seat. It felt weird sitting down in the very place I use to run to when I was scared as a child. Mother would always allow me to sneak into the bed and lie with her until I fell into a soft night sleep. This bed held a security that no other one could bring. Now, however, it held a life barely holding on. A sickness raging inside the body of a woman who never faltered. She had always been strong. Today, that woman is dying. She is the reason I came home but she would not be the reason the stay. No, that reason would have to come in the form of someone else, yet he might not appear. Tally had warned me that the war had changed him. I knew the truth though. It hadn't been the war that started the change. It had been me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the input and reviews! I appreciate the feedback.**

The next morning came too soon. Once the noise of the men heading to work filled my ears, my brain immediately woke. I followed the same morning routine I had done since I turned fifteen and the headed down into the kitchen. I quickly prepared a kettle for tea while starting a light breakfast for mum.

Time passed slowly as I heard the tell-tale sign of mother descending the squeaky steps. "Tally? Is that you? It's quite early."

"It's not Tally, Mum," I stated as I slipped a pair of eggs onto a plate for her to eat. "I made breakfast."

"Oh my! Evelyn, I thought you weren't arriving until Thursday?" Mum asked as came over to give me a tight cuddle.

Immediately, I could feel my body relax. I had not seen her in over five years, but her arms wrapped around me settled something inside me. "It's Friday."

"Really?" She asked as she pulled away. Her face gave way to how confused she felt. I had read a few of the remedies the doctor had prescribed and they were quite strong. "I have just felt tired lately. I am sorry I missed your homecoming. Did Tally let you in?"

"Yes, the baby and she were my welcome party." I paused for a moment while I pulled out the chair for her to rest in. I moved to take a seat next to her and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I have good days and bad days. It's gotten worse though but I am happy that you are home." Her hand lifted off the table and rested on my cheek and whispered, "Have you seen him yet?"

"No, I came here as soon as I arrived. I am sure one of his runners saw me though. Won't be long now." I state before motioning for her to eat the food on the plate.

I grimaced slightly as her slim arm picked up a piece of toast. Her hands had swollen with age and I could see how painful small tasks must feel. She gave me a light smile as she slowly chewed. Our matching blue eyes met for a second and I made sure to give her a wide smile in return.

"He has changed, just so you know. Like most of the men, he came back broken. Women down in the factory used to talk about the symptoms. How memories of the war haunted them. Some even said the ghost of the ones lost grabbed ahold of soldiers so they could return home." Mum rattled off lightly. She always enjoyed a bit of storytelling and I felt a tightness grow inside my chest at the act. Her mind hadn't gone yet and that is all we could hope for.

"I think the war affected everyone but he is a subject for another time. Tell me all the of gossip running around town. Your letters have been lacking severely. I must know everything." I grab my own piece of toast and settle in for a story.

"I don't even know where to start..." And then she had gone off. Her eyes sparkling as she told me stories of all genres. Happy, sad, funny, and devastating events that took place during my absence. My emotions followed along.

"I have missed this place. Soot and all." Mum could only smile but that soon fell into a grim face.

"Did you ever tell him?" She asked and immediately I placed a placid face on. It had been a protective instinct that I still used on occasion.

"I wrote him a letter while he was in France. I doubt he even received it and if he had, I would bet he burned it before reading it." My voice dropped in tone and I could feel the emotions rising.

"I doubt he would have done that." Her hand moved across the table to grab ahold of my own. "He really did love you. It broke my heart seeing his face when I told him you left."

"That is all in the past now. I am here for only one reason. To make sure you get better." I gave her a smile before standing up and realizing the time. "Are you going to be okay if I head out to run a few errands?"

"Yes, I will be fine. Where do you have to go?" She asked as I went to pull on my coat and hat.

"I am going to go ask for a job and then I am picking up some items for dinner. Show you what I have learned these past five years." She nodded before moving slowly back to the sink to rinse the dishes. "Please leave those for me to do later. Go into the sitting room and read the novel I know you are in the middle of reading."

"Oh no, it's fine. I will take care of these. Go ahead!" She shooed me away and I followed the orders given.

"Alright fine but if you need anything go to Mrs. Jefferson." I point a strict finger at her and then head out the door.

Back onto the street of Small Heath created a shiver that ran down my spine. I kept my head down hoping to keep my arrival private for as long as possible. I took the turns at a presentable but quick pace wanting to reach my destination as soon as possible. The door swung open to the establishment and I couldn't stop the smile that graced my face. The Garrison Pub had not changed since my last visit. Harry still stood behind the bar speaking softly with a patron. A few men littered the seating area.

"Well, I never thought I would see your face again." Harry's voice filled the almost silent room as I made my way to the bar.

"Hello Harry, you look exactly the same as always," I reply back as I take a seat in front of him.

"You, Love, have changed. I heard about your mother. I am sorry." I nod in thanks for his sympathy and watch as he pulls a glass from below while saying, "What do you want? It's on the house."

"How about a job?" I ask hopeful to take over my previous position. I had worked at the pub since I had turned sixteen. My skills as a barmaid had come in handy a few times while I had been gone.

"I don't know if that is a great idea. The Blinders still come around. Would you really want to be working when they do?" His concern is understandable. He had to no way of kicking the Blinders out of his pub. That would only cause trouble and this is the last thing anyone needed.

"I don't mind. I just need a job with flexible hours in case something comes up with my Mum." I plead with him knowing exactly which string to pull to make this happen. "Besides I know the men and I know how to handle them."

"I don't know Evelyn, these aren't the men you left. Tommy and the rest of the men seem to have no fear anymore. I think they are trying to go big time." His voice lowers to ensure that no one else would be listening. "Tommy's taken over."

"I promise Harry, I am fine with the job. I just need to be making cash to keep Mum and me above water for as long as we need." I pause to give him my biggest smile and then continue, "When do I start?"

"Tonight at 6. It's payday and most of them men will be stopping in for a drink." I nod in agreement as I stood.

"Thank you, Harry. I really appreciate it." I comment before moving towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. Had some crazy few weeks at work. Excuse any errors I wanted to get this to you ASAP.

Chapter 3

"Are you sure this is a good idea? The Garrison is their home base. You are practically putting yourself in the line of fire. He's changed and not for the good." Tally had been worried about the choice to take work at the pub and hadn't hid her feelings since entering the house.

Baby William had sat in my arms for the few hours she could spare to visit. His calm energy is almost contagious. I had barely been listening to her concerns and my continued to stare at the little bundle of innocence. He fell asleep pressed against my chest. His light snores only succeeded in making me smile.

"Tommy won't hurt me. I know that for a fact. We need the cash and Harry will pay me better than anyone else." I hope my words will calm her down but looking at her face tells me that they aren't doing their job. "I can't let William support you, the baby, mum, and I. No one should have that responsibility. No one will touch me, if they know my history."

"Fine, but if anything happens we find you a new place." Tally demands before putting her coat back on and grabbing William. "Who will be watching Mum while you are working?"

"Mrs. Coady offered to keep an eye on her. She's going to pop in every hour to check and make sure she is well off. Please don't worry about us. It will all work out." I plead as I follow them to the door.

"I will try my best. Have a good night and try not to let too many men fight amongst themselves for your hand." She gives me a light hug before heading down the street.

The finale moments passed as I prepared for my night ahead. I put on a black skirt that wouldn't present any remnants of spills that were bound to happen while buttoning up a conservative blouse. I would get the occasion propositions for sex no matter what I wore but I wanted to make sure that the majority knew that it is not an option.

Harry had been prepping for the night ahead when I walked in. I greeted him with a smile and then moved behind the bar to assist in the tasks. Taps had been change. Glasses had been polished. Tables had been washed down. All-in-all, we were ready for the night to come.

The first hour had been slow as men started to trickle in. Coins were slid across the counter and drinks were poured. As the time passed, the crowds started to get rowdy with boisterous laughter.

"Oi! Love! I need a bottle of whiskey!" Immediately I knew who that booming voice could only belong to. "Oi, ya deaf?"

"No Arthur, just busy dealing with another paying customer." I state before turning around to face the eldest Shelby.

"Foockin' hell, I never thought you would show your face around these parts again." His mouth had been quick to shoot back but his facial expressions told me how he is really feeling. He and I always had a simple relationship. We enjoyed each other's company

"Thanks Arthur, you really know how to make a woman feel special." My eyes had rolled and I moved back to grab a full bottle for him.

"Sorry love, just didn't expect you back." He paused for a moment and continued, "Polly told me about your Mum, I am sorry to hear about it. I am thinking that is why you are back."

"Yes, and thanks. Now catch me up on what has been going around here." Arthur's eyes sparkled with a bit of mischief before launching into a full recap of the past few years.

Out of all the Shelby siblings, Arthur and I had an unusual relationship. Our banter had been similar to a brother-sister style. He enjoyed picking on Ada and I. Then Ada and I would team up to poke the bear. He had a quick fuse and had been easy rile up. John had been more of a typical playmate being close in age.

"Tommy will be happy that you are back. Might perk him up a bit." He give me the typical Arthur smile before moving into the snug for a typical Shelby night.

I couldn't really spend time understanding what he meant by that comment. Tommy would not be happy to see me. I hadn't returned. Leaving wouldn't be reason why he would have resentment towards. It is the fact that I didn't return that caused the issue. He would never understand my reasons. I barely understood it myself.

Time passed slowly as I waited for his entrance. I use to be able to predict the moment he walked into a room. His presence suffocated a room immediately. The silence, however had surprised me. All the men became quiet. He must have arrive but my sight had been blocked by the walls of snug. Arthur stood inside and quickly closed the opening to give the group privacy.

Hours passed as the men continued to drink. I could feel my muscles falling into a natural rhythm. My shoulders could feel the strain as I continued to carry buckets of beer to the customers. The men gave me light smiles as the recognized me from my past. Most of the men had fought in France. Their eyes showed the trauma they faced and the demons they brought back.

"Thanks Love." A drunken man gave my hand a light kiss before stumbling out of the bar.

The room had gone quiet a while ago and I started to make my way around the room to clean. Glasses and pails were empty and taps had been depleted. Harry went into the back office to count the takings for the night. Tonight would go towards most of the costs. My mouth started to fill the silence as I focused on the work in front of me.

"I use to dream of that voice…" His voice caught me off guard. "In the trenches or tunnels the wind would come and suddenly I was back in Charlie's stables. Listening to you sing as you kicked out a stall."

"Hi." I stopped my chores and finally saw the face of the man I had loved years ago.

"I heard you were back but I couldn't believe it until Arthur confirmed you were here." There was bitterness in his voice. I had heard before but never directed at me.

"Yes, well he always did have a big mouth." I reply before busying my shaking hands. He looked different than before. He wasn't my Tommy anymore, he had become Thomas. A right old man hardened by war and death.

"Why are you back?" His voice dropped ever lower and placed his glass on the bar.

"My mum is sick. Tally needed help." I hold my stance and mirror his body language.

"I heard that but the real question is, why are You back?" He emphasizes the you with a point before grabbing on to the glass.

"She's my mother and she's dying. It's cancer of the lung. There is nothing the doctor can do beside ease her suffering. So I've come back to say my goodbyes and maybe give her some happiness." My words have venom as I spit them back to his face.

"Good to know who you will come back for." He said with words full of spite.

"Evelyn, you can head home for the night." Harry said as he came out to takeover the clean up but stopped when he saw Tommy. "Sorry Mr. Shelby, I will give you some privacy."

"It's fine, Harry. We were done anyway." I answer for Tommy. I walk over to the backyard to grab my purse. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye Thomas."

I can feel the tears spring as soon as my feet take me out of the building. The night is cold and I pull my coat closer. Coming home would be a lot harder than I imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now we're are in the time of the first episode. The story will follow that guideline. Please review and let me know what you think! Also suggestions or predictions are always welcomed!**

Chapter 4

Polly Shelby is never one to cross. I had learned that early on in my life. Ada and I would only ever listen to my mother or Aunt Polly. No one else could tame us while we wrecked havoc on Small Heath. Polly would find us whenever it became a nuisance and put us back on the straight and narrow. Her strength and commitment is something I admire, yet it can almost make you quake in your boots as well.

I didn't expect to cross her path so soon after my arrival. Church had been a bit of a haven recently. The silence had been relaxing and calming. I had never really accepted faith or religion. I had seen too much heartache and destruction, to actually believe in a god, but a church is sacred. Nothing can touch me while I am in these four walls.

"Well, well, looks like the lost Krane sister has come home again." The confidence and strength of tone in the voice gave away the identity.

She had dressed for church and respected the rules. A piece of black lace covering her head and face as a sign of respect. I didn't move from my kneeling position but made sure to reply with a light, "Hello Polly."

"Hello Love. You look well." She states as she takes a seat next to me while showing the sign of the cross.

"You do as well." I reply as I stood and took a seat in the pew. "How is the family?"

"Ada and Finn are doing well. I am sure you already know how the older boys are seeing as you talked with them both last night. Got an earful when they finally made it home." She gave me a slight smile. "Tommy asked a lot of questions. Trying to see if we knew anything."

"You didn't tell him?" I shot her look of fear. Polly couldn't be the one to tell him. Last night made me realize he either hadn't gotten the letter or had never read it.

"No, of course not. That is a secret that needs to come to you. He's thinking you didn't come back because of him. It's why he volunteered." My heart broke for a moment as she continued, "Are you ever going to tell him?"

"I wrote to him while he was in the war. He obviously didn't receive it." I had cried my eyes dry while I wrote it and it had been a traumatic experience. I felt my throat dry for a moment as I said, "I don't know if I can tell it to his face."

"He deserves to know. You were so sick. He thought you wouldn't make it. When you left, I could see he had convinced himself you would die. He built a wall. And once word came that you were healthy but not coming back. It pushed him over. The war hasn't helped either. He doesn't laugh anymore, but maybe there is a bit of the old him to find. If anyone can, it would be you." She places her hands on my cheek to keep our eye contact and says, "You need him to know so that way you can heal as well. Don't push it away. You've had your time to heal. It's time for you to grieve with him."

"I don't think I can do it on top of the shit with my mum." I could feel the warm tear fall down my cheek. "She's gonna die and it's going to be soon."

"I know, I heard but he needs to know everything. It's the only way you two can have a future." Her words cut a little deeper than I thought they could.

"I don't know if I my future has Thomas in it." I had never said those words out-loud before. They felt foreign leaving my mouth, yet it they flew out easily. "I'm sorry but I have to go take care of mum. Maybe we can have tea one day."

The following weeks flew by. Harry and I had decided that it would be best if I came in for a later shift and closed up for him. It meant I had more time with Mum while she is awake and Harry could get home to sleep. I had found my routine.

Since our last encounter, Thomas had been silent to me. His time mostly spent dealing with the business and hiding out in the snug. I understood the need for separation and felt relief knowing we would not be meeting anytime soon.

"A mild please. I need one after the news I heard." Ron, a regular, asked as he took a seat at the bar.

"What news?" I inquired as poured him a pint. "Anything happening down at the factory?"

Strikes were being whispered throughout all of Birmingham. Freddie and his communist cohorts were creating quite a stir.

"Apparently an inspector is being dispatched to clean up the city. A group of specialists from Belfast just arrived. Word is this inspector has been known to snatch Catholics from their beds in the middle of the night." He paused his story to take a drink. His eyes soften when he glanced at me and then continued speaking, "The Blinders won't know what hit them. I doubt they will get out of this unscathed."

"When will he arrive?" I asked curious when the shot storm will kick up.

"Tonight, apparently. We are all fucked." His voice is grave and quiet. I watch as his throat loosens and the rest of his glass is emptied.

My heart drops at the realization of what is coming. I had the urge to warn the family but I know all of them know more than me. My time with that family is over. I cannot be a little bird singing to them anything I over hear.

The Garrison is crowded and rowdy as the men blow off steam that builds up during the day. Most of them are veterans and are dealing with the effects of war. I could see the symptoms. My work as a volunteer nurse during my time living in London gave me view on the horrors these men faced.

All of them were broken in their own way. Danny Whizzbang is just the tip of an iceberg. More men will start to show the signs of war. There is only despair and grief left in them. Men who had love and success may be able to find their minds again but they will be lucky. Being around all of the death can't be undone or at least that is my opinion.

Earlier on the next day, I get the call I had been expecting. Ada Shelby wants to have tea. She had stopped by to see if I or my mum were up for it. I couldn't say no to my best of friend.

"Please tell me all about your grand adventures! The letters can only tell so much." She asked as soon as I sat down with the pot and cups.

"It really isn't that interesting." I shoved her inquiry away not wanting to speak about my past. "Tell me about what you have been getting up to. Are you still sneaking around with a certain someone?"

"Yes, but I am starting to get frustrated. Lately all he wants to talk about is what Tommy is doing. I feel like he either is just using me for a fuck or thinks I will give up family secrets." Her voice raises a bit in anger before she continues, "I'm a Shelby too. I won't be telling him anything."

"I am sure he has feelings for you because there are a lot of easy avenues for him to go if wanted a fuck. And with the whole Tommy thing, just keep it separate. He doesn't need to know and if he pushes you push back. You are Ada Shelby. No one fucks with her and walks away with their balls intact."

"You're right." She gives me a genuine smile and takes a sip of her tea and asks, "Tell me the truth. How are you? I know you talked with Polly and she said you were surviving."

"I have good and bad days. It's a little easier having Mum to watch and distract but I feel it still. Gets harder as the day get closer." Her hand reaches out and gives mine a light squeeze in assurance.

"If you ever need help cheering up let me know. We can cause havoc on all of Birmingham once again." She paused for a moment before continuing, "We just have to be careful with the new inspector around. Apparently he is after all the monsters that reside in Small Heath."

"Columnists, Blinders, and IRA, oh my!" I sigh back dramatically making Ada return with a smile. "Make sure Arthur doesn't fight too many people. I fear for his mind with how many blows to the head he's had."

"I can't make any promises. You know that lot." She rolls her eyes and we continue with another topic that is a lot lighter.

For the rest of the day nothing really happened until I was on shift and Thomas came in and requested rum. I slide the bottle and glass over to him and say, "On the house."

"I'll need you as well." His words are calm and strict as he pulls my hand and takes me around the bar. He yells word at Harry and then continues out of the Pub.

"Thomas, what are you doing? There a match today. We are swamped." I pull my arm towards my chest but he does not let go.

"Arthur's had the shit kicked out of him. Polly said you did nursing during the war. We need you to take a look." I pull my hand free and start to walk toward Watery Lane on my own free will.

Arthur's face looks terrible but most of the wounds are fairly small. Face wounds always bleed the worst or at least that is what a doctor told me on a shift. For some reason it always stuck.

His words were rambles while I cleaned and soaked his cuts. Thomas and the other stood around and watched as I slowly stitched up a few to make sure they would heal. Arthur didn't stop talking though. All of us knew what the inspector was looking for. Machine guns for the military and someone had taken them. Thomas face told me the answer. He knew and it would not be good for anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Please review! I have been thinking about this chapter since before I even started writing!

Chapter 5

My sleep is broken by the sounds of the front door being broken into. Yells and shouts from downstairs resonates through the floorboards. Immediately, I pull on a robe to cover my nightgown and then move into my mums room. She is groggy with sleep and isn't sure what is going on.

"Get your robe on." I quickly say as I assist her in standing up and help her cover up.

"Who is here?" I didn't get to answer as two uniform coppers push their way into the room.

"Hands up! You are coming downstairs." Mum immediately does what they say and I follow suit.

The two men guided us down stairs where more men were searching the rooms. All of them seem to be searching for something so i spoke up and said, "If you tell me what you are looking for I may be able to point it out."

"I am sorry Miss and Mrs. Krane. The Inspector requested that we search the home for any type of stolen items." A local man, Charlie, said as he kept eye over us.

"Don't apologize Charlie. We know you are just following orders." Mum replies in her soft voice giving him that welcoming smile.

"I am actually shock. I would of bet Shelby's whore would be hiding something." One of the newest Irish specialist said as he walked pass.

"Oi, show some respect when you are in someone's house uninvited. I am no ones whore." I shoot back barely registering what I am actually saying.

"Don't need to show respect with some catholic whore. Bet you make extra coins being that Pub's whore. What exactly do you cost?" He stood tall as he puffed out his chest as if to be intimidating. It didn't work.

My hand slapped his cheek as hard as I could muster. It wasn't even a breathe later that his hand wrapped itself into my hair and dragged me out on the street. The pain stung and I tried to claw away his hand. Catching some skin in the process.

Once on the street he pushed me face first against the wall to take control over my body. I tried to fight but there could be no hope of winning. His breath smells foul as he whispered, "You are too pretty to ruin that face. Just remember where you belong."

All of Watery Lane stood around and watched the scene unfold. Coppers tried to pass this off as if they had gotten permission from the Blinders. No one was believing it. Thomas would never allow for this type of violence.

Polly's POV

The boys had returned and their eyes seemed wide-open at this Inspector's actions. I explained about the different pubs and how the coppers were trying to pawn this off on them. Arthur of course said nothing of sort and we all knew it was the truth.

"No one is believing anything they are saying. The coppers went after Eveline and her mom. They know Thomas would never allow that to happen." I added to give them some relief to them.

"Is she alright?" Arthur and John both asked while Tommy stayed silent.

"I assume a bit shaken up. Apparently a copper drug her out onto the street and kept calling her whore. Wasn't pleased that she slapped him across the face." I could feel the smile grow on my cheeks. She had spirit.

"Stupid girl, that mouth will get her killed." Tommy muttered before finishing off the beer and listening as I sent them group of them out on their save face campaign.

I explained to him that his actions had made the events this morning occur. This inspector is banking on a revolution and we did not want to get caught in the cross hairs. He then threw back some fighting comparison and asked about Ada. I briefly brushed that off knowing that would only add wood the fire.

"You should see Eveline. Your choice to hide these guns puts her in danger. She will be his next target." I push the button and wait.

"Nothing will happen to her. I promise." He taps the ash from his cigarette into the tray and walks out to take care of his horse.

Those two will be the death of each other.

Eveline POV

I could still feel the hands of the man on my lower back when I walked into the pub the next day. My tasks were simple as Harry manned the bar. Just ask I was dumping a flat bucket of beer, I saw the magical creature. His dark eyes popped against the whitish gray fur. He is a beautiful horse but there is something else there. Standing right next to him, leading him, is Thomas.

"Beautiful horse you have there." I smile at him before turning my attention to the animal.

He seems shaken from all of the noise. I let my hand run over his neck; staying on the opposite side from Thomas. "Hello there Love. How is Birmingham treating your sensitive ears."

The horse reacts with a slight huff but allows me to continue. "You are stunning. I might just have to put a bit of coin on you if you get to race."

"We shall see if he can even deal with the box. Doesn't really handle noise well though." Thomas chimes in as I feel him staring at me.

"All animals are scared of the city. The country is a lot quieter." I reply with an airiness in my voice remembering my time spent in the silence. There is a stillness that a city cannot reproduce.

"Polly told me what happened this morning. I did not give them permission to search. I promise. If you see that man let one of us know. I can take care of him." His vow is genuine but I will not being cashing that offer in.

"Thanks. I must get back to work." I nod my head and head back inside.

I never actually finish my shift. Ms. Ada Shelby came into the Garrison and quickly pulls me out. States we are going to see a picture to disappear from our own troubles. The words are ominous.

"I'm pregnant." Her voice is as soft as a whisper as we pull away from the other patrons to the center of the seat. "And Freddie is gone. Aunt Pol wants me to get rid of it but i don't know if I can."

"Oh Ada, is it what you want to do?" I asked as take our seats and wait for the screen to light up.

"If Freddie were here I would say no. That I want to raise the baby with him but if he isn't I don't know if I can." Her voice trembles and I wait a moment to reply.

"Does anyone know?" If Thomas knew, Freddie's head would have price. It is no secret that the war created a divide between the two. Hell, Thomas had almost joined the communist party before the fighting started.

"Polly just found out and I am sure she will be telling Tommy as soon as possible." Her voice quivers and I let her rest her head on my shoulder.

The movie is just getting good when I can hear the footsteps approaching. Both of us look and watch as he approaches. He avoids me completely and asks Ada the question of the hour. I stay silent. I am here for Ada and no one else.

The siblings squabble as usual and after clearing out the theatre, Thomas gets his answer. Ada, ever the lady, demands the movie to continue. Her and I sit in silence as tears fall down her face. After I walk her home and hand her off to Polly. With a knowing look the two of us say goodbye.

I head back to the Garrison and tell Harry to go see a picture. I offer to close up and enjoy the noise of the men. It silences all the thoughts in my head.

I had just about started cleaning when a knock sounds at the door. Thomas Shelby brushed past and asks for a drink. I can tell that he is trouble. No one had died but even that wouldn't make him like this.

"I will leave you alone. Just let me know when you are leaving…" I don't get to finish.

"If I wanted to be alone I wouldn't of come here. Get us both a drink and sit down." He pulls a chair for me and I grab a bottle of Irish whiskey. The kind we both like.

"You seemed to have had a hard night." Nothing. Silence. That's all I get in reply so I pick another topic. "How is your beautiful horse?"

"I put a bullet in his head." And that explains everything. Horses are a soft spot for Thomas.

"Was he lame?" Thomas Shelby does not kill a horse if he doesn't have too.

"He gave me the wrong look. It's not a good idea to look at Tommy Shelby the wrong way. Except if it is you." I can see the gears churning behind his eyes. His mind is catching up to what he did. "Never you."

"I have looked at you wrong on multiple occasions. What did the look tell you?" I asked trying to help him uncover the motivation of what he had done. He is so smart and cunning that sometimes I think when instinct takes over, he needs his mind to catch up.

"He's cursed. The Lee's curse him and I had to kill it. God, I got so use to seeing men die but horses are the worst. They die badly." I can see the slight shiver in his he pulls his cigarettes and matches out.

I take the offered one and he leans forward to light it for me. It is closest we have been physically since I have been back. "You must want to put a bullet in my brain. I sound mad."

"Not mad, it is just your gypsy blood." I reply before continuing, "Uncle Charlie really rubbed off on you."

"Yes he did." There is a silence between us but he is the first to break it by saying, "You were suppose to get better. I thought you died and then you weren't. You were suppose to come back. I waited for you to come back."

"Tommy not tonight." I plead with him but his eyes tell that it is useless.

"No, you were so sick and you left. Your mum said that you would most likely not make it. You were sick and they were sending you to the country for fresh air. I volunteered the next day because I thought you had been given a death sentence. I spent five years mourning you and then I hear you are perfectly healthy. Living London as a bookkeeper. I deserve to know." His voice is laced with venom and anger.

"It will break your heart." I look at him knowing he has no idea how much this will hurt him.

"Already broken." He pauses to take a puff of smoke and then proclaims, "It's time for you to tell me the truth."

"I wrote to you during the war. I explained everything but I guess you never received it." I paused for a moment and then said the words I never thought I could mutter again, "They couldn't figure out what had been happening because it was severe morning sickness. I couldn't keep anything down and my body was withering away because of it."

"Morning sickness as in you were pregnant?" His voice is shallow and I can tell he shocked. "How did you not know?"

"I was so sick and all the doctors kept saying that it had to be a fever or an infection causing the constant throwing up. I never thought I could be pregnant." I tried to reason with him but I could feel it was worthless.

"Where is the baby now?" I knew what he wanted me to say.

"I miscarried the night you left. I had been around four months at the time." I kept the tears at bay but the memories flooded my mind. "I lost a lot of blood. I had even been given last rights. The Priest came in and told me that my sickness was probably due to the baby being a bastard and that their soul would live in purgatory for eternity."

"Eve…" Tommy reached his hand for mine and gave it a light squeeze. "... that is not true. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I could barely get through the day. They said I was dealing with baby blues. Nothing changed though. I have and still do have nightmares of that night but it is getting easier to manage. I just didn't want to put that on you." I ramble on and feel the tears start to come. They feel it is coming from relief rather than pain.

"I am having nightmares too. I hear shovels against the wall night after night." He confesses as he pushes his chair closer to mine. Our cups and cigarettes forgotten. "Want to know what kept me going through the trenches?"

"What?" I look in his eyes and am shocked to see a smile.

"Your voice. The night you came back and I heard you singing I thought I was back in France. It's why I got so angry. I was waiting for the veil to lifted and be sleeping on the cold mud." His hands gripped my face and suddenly his lips pressed against mine. "I will not lose you again."


End file.
